


I'm sexy and I know it

by CaptainnAustralia



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, dancing to the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' in his room, and Bruce walking in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sexy and I know it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Sexy and I know it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5700) by LMFAO. 



Bruce froze in the doorway, his grip tightening on his book, glasses resting neatly on the bridge of his nose tilted slightly and his jaw hanging open so wide it nearly tapped against his chest.

He had come in to tell Clint to  _turn that god damn music down_ because he couldn’t hear himself THINK let alone finished Marcel Proust  _Swann’s Way_  which was already a difficult book to get through on a good day. But it required focus and Bruce needed that.

What he didn’t expect when he forced the door open because there was no way Clint could hear him knocking even if he’d wanted too, was Clint, almost completely naked, bar from a pair of tighty whities that Bruce had no idea Clint owned.

The bass blared so loudly that the room seemed to be shaking just a little under the force of it – it had certainly been loud enough to shake the mirror that Clint was dancing in front of over by just a few feet, cutting Bruce from the frame where he stood shocked in the doorway.

Clint seemed to freeze for a moment and Bruce was sure that he’d been caught; staring in the doorway, but then the bass began to build, pumping louder and Clint wiggled just a little under the building sound, his eyes still clamped shut as his hand tilted up and down beside him, tapping the air with the beat. Then the sound cut off all together and much to Bruce’s delight Clint opened his mouth and –

“I’m sexy and I know it.”

Oh, what Bruce would give for a camera at this moment; he at least hoped that Tony had this room wired under the freakish level of security that he seemed to have all over the rest of the house.

Clint is jumping up and down on the hit of the base now, throwing his head in earnest. His jumping grew a little bit less frantic when the song started to repeat

“Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I-I-I work out!”

“Damn straight.” Clint said to himself, grinning as he flexed before a mirror in a way that made Bruce smother a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter. Then he was jumping on the balls of his feet once more, and he actually spun around in a full circle, arms spread wide, one hand clenched tightly around a bottle of beer.

Bruce was positive he would be caught now, but Clint had closed his eyes once again under the thrall of the music and didn’t seem to notice in the slightest that he was literally giving Bruce a private show.

The song appeared to be coming to a close though, much to Bruce’s dismay, because Clint’s movements grew calmer once more and with one last “I’m sexy and I know it” that Clint happily sung along with the drums played the song out into silence. Clint clicked something on a remote that Bruce hadn’t seen and the silence in the room was uncomfortably strangling.

“So, you’re sexy and you know it hu?” Bruce said jokingly.

Clint, who by down was at the dresser, spun around, his bottle of beer dropping to the ground and smashing with an explosion of glass and alcohol and Bruce’s hands flew into the air because, naturally, one should not expect to be able sneak up on a spy and not find themselves staring down the barrel of a gun.

Clint lowered his weapon quickly when he realized that it was just Bruce in his doorway.

“Pfft… yeah. Didn’t you hear the song? Everybody knows it.” Clint said in a carefree manner. But he was unable to meet Bruce’s eyes, looking everywhere but the small man in front of him, the blush that Bruce had only ever seen rising on his cheeks spreading down across his bare chest and flared out across his shoulders in flickering streaks of red. When Clint blushed he blushed _everywhere_.

Bruce bit his lip to keep from laughing, grinning far too wide.

“Just keep it down next time, okay sexy man?”

Oh god those words had NOT just come out of his mouth. Regardless of that fact the effect was immediate, the reddened flair deepening and Clint’s mouth trying to form a smart retort and instead just gaping open and closed like a fish out of water.

Bruce took this as a good time to leave, closing the door carefully behind him. Sure enough, in the next second he heard the lock sliding into place.

Sure that Clint was locked behind a heavy wooden door, Bruce began to laugh.


End file.
